Watch Your Back
by YoruRei
Summary: Just Yukari visiting the Hakurei Shrine on an autumn morning, being silly. Short one-shot/drabble. First fic. Implied YukaRei if you really look hard enough.


It was quiet. The only sounds that could be heard was the occasional rustle of leaves from the autumn winds, the scuffle of animals in the surrounding nature, and the sweeping of a broom. Days like this were normal for Reimu; the Hakurei Shrine maiden. Sweeping the front entrance of the shrine, as it was part of the job, and frankly she didn't mind since not only did it keep things looking nice, it also helped her relax. Suddenly, she stopped sweeping, and sighed.

"Yukari, I know you're there." No response came. "You can't fool me."

"My my, I still don't understand how you can detect me… Cannot I have at least the satisfaction of enjoying myself? I don't know if I should like or dislike that trick of your's," a mature playful voice sounded from seemingly nowhere. Just then, a ripple of purple appeared in thin air- a gap. Yukari's gap; a rip in space that defied logic and science. It got wider as a blonde woman in a casual but beautiful violet dress stepped out from it behind Reimu. The shrine maiden gave a coy smile, turning around to face the youkai.

"Anyone can feel your creepy atmosphere that you bring. It's called a sixth sense," Reimu said calmly.

"Oh boo-hoo, don't say it like that. That's mean. Besides, you like my presence here and you know it," Yukari retaliated. Reimu didn't object silently thinking to herself and directing a blank stare at Yukari.

"So what brings you here?" Reimu asked casually ignoring the blonde's words. Yukari smiled to herself.

"Well, today is such a beautiful autumn day, don't you think? And I was bored so I figured 'hey why not?'," the blonde shrugged. Truth was, she just wanted to give the Hakurei some company, since she looked lonely. Reimu took what she said though, and sighed. She sighed a lot, for different and similar reasons alike each time.

"I suppose I should go fetch some tea th-" Yukari stopped her.

"No no, I don't plan on staying for long," Reimu's bored passive face subtly fell, "unless you want me to." She thought about it.

"W-Well I wouldn't mind the company, and I don't think there would be any other visitors for today considering how quiet it is…" Reimu stammered, face flushed. Yukari gave a small chuckle as she walked toward the brown haired girl clad in red and white before petting her on the head, earning an uncomfortable scowl on the shrine maiden's face, which was aimed at the blonde.

"Stop that," Reimu growled, slapping Yukari's hand off, fixing her hair afterwards.

"You're no fun," Yukari pouted playfully.

"That's not my problem," Reimu retorted, putting the broom away and going inside to make tea. Yukari shook her head and took a seat on the shrine's off-ground porch. It was as silent as it was before. After what seemed like an hour, Reimu came out with a tea kettle and two cups, handing one of them to the youkai and pouring the drink for the both of them. They drank silently, enjoying the silent company of each other.

"This is nice…" Yukari broke the silence.

"Yeah, especially when I don't have to listen to your annoying voice," Reimu commented.

"You don't mean that," the blonde hit the brunette's arm lightheartedly. It was quiet again, until they both finished their tea; and it was well into afternoon. Yukari stood up, Reimu following the action.

"You leaving?" Reimu asked as she stretched with her arms up behind her head.

"I suppose I am, but before I go, one bit of advice," Yukari replied.

"And that would be?"

"Watch your back."

"Huh?" Reimu turned her head around to look behind her. She saw nothing. Turning her head back she felt something poke her cheek. Yukari had her pointer finger poking the shrine maiden's cheek, and was laughing madly.

"Be sure to watch in front of you too, look where you're going," Yukari giggled, calming down from her laughing fit.

"For being an over one thousand year old hag, you're an idiot," Reimu huffed, stepping away from the gap youkai.

"Oi, oi, let me have my fun," Yukari smiled wryly, "Well I'll take my leave now," she sighed, still smiling as she was opening a gap to leave.

"About time," Reimu mumbled loudly.

"Until next time," Yukari said as she stepped through the gap and disappeared. Reimu didn't feel her presence anymore, and shook her head and sighed. The antics of that youkai. Noting it was late afternoon, she was glad most of her day was already over, and because of Yukari.

* * *

Hahaha my first story I published. Wow it's so short.  
Hope you guys liked it. /doubts this story'll be even read

Disclaimer: I don't own Touhou. ZUN does.


End file.
